eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9 (19 March 1985)
Synopsis Whilst out with Roly, Sharon, Michelle, Mark and Kelvin come across someone's bag filled with letters among some rubbish. Sharon notices the letters have the estate's addresses, meaning someone is doing the estate. At home, Pete and Kathy are sharing an intimate moment and Kathy says she has to be at work, but Pete tells her Den owes him a favour as him seeing a Bentley car is an excuse so he can see Jan later that night. Kathy agrees not to tell Angie, though she doesn't like it. Kelvin asks Tony if he can stay with him, but Tony, who is in the process of renovating his place, tells him it's not safe and he's not sleeping in the van, which is where Tony has been sleeping. At The Vic, Kathy is forced to lie to Angie all evening when Angie wonders if there is something dodgy about the car as she noticed Den give Pete a wink, but Kathy reckons Pete had something in his eye. Angie notices lagers on the bar intended for Pete, but Kathy decides not to take them. At home, Kathy tells Pete that he's made her lie to her best friend and he's joking about it. A drunken Den arrives home to be confronted by Angie, who notices the smell of wine and she asks him where he and Pete supposedly ate. Angie then asks about the car and Den tells her it was useless. Dr Legg visits Pauline with the results of a test about the baby and Dr Legg tells Pauline that everything is normal. Mary asks Naima and Saeed if they've got any jobs and Saeed abruptly explains how they do things for themselves. In Bridge Street Café, Nick tells Mary that he's overheard her asking about jobs, and he has a friend who can help her out to get work for entertaining people, and all she has to do is look presentable, and he'll bring his friend round later. Angie confronts Pete later the following day about the previous night, and he drops Den in it when he tells her about a meal at a different restaurant. Mary tells Ethel that Nick managed to get her a job. However, Ethel soon realises what sort of job it is, and she sits in while Nick explains the job. As Nick leaves, Ethel tells Nick that Mary isn't going on the streets and Mary is upset about the job Nick intended for her to do. At The Vic, Angie flirts with Tony in front of Den and Angie confronts Den about the previous night. She tells Den that he and Pete were supposedly at different restaurants and she knows he was with Jan and later, Angie takes Kathy into the hallway. Kathy admits to lying before Angie slaps her across the face. Kathy tells Angie that Pete made her lie, but Angie knows that Kathy is tougher than that and Kathy confronts Den about how everyone has to lie for him about Jan. Angie and Kathy make a stand against Den and Pete and head up west. Cast Regular cast *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Mark Fowler - David Scarboro *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Ethel Skinner Gretchen Franklin *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Annie Smith - Zara Posener & Jenna Alembick (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS Rich - Gary Whelan (Credited as "D/S Rich") Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3B Albert Square - Front room *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street *Foodstore *Laundrette *Al's Café *Playground *14B Walford Towers - Living room Notes *An unknown character portrayed by an unknown actor is sat with Nick Cotton in a car but is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *Wendy Richard's hair is shorter than it was in the previous episode and there is no remark on why is it's shorter regarding her character Pauline Fowler. *This episode marks the first appearance of Walford Towers and the interior of Pete and Kathy Beale's flat. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Supposed to be her friend and I never knew how bloody unhappy she is.' Important dialogue Kathy Beale: "It's civilized to have a mistress on the side, is it? And expect everyone else to cover up for ya. You have made me look a right fool in front of my best mate." Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes